Lorsque l'amour naît de la guerre
by moon cat et misao
Summary: Duo maxwell est mécanicien pour l'us air force pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Heero Yui est pilote pour l'armée japonaise. Qu'adviendra t'il lorsque ces deux jeunes gens ennemis mais aux même blessures vont se rencontrer sur le champ de bataille?
1. Default Chapter

_Titre :_ **lorsque l'amour naît de la guerre** (je croi je c plus lol si c pas ca bah tu remet le bon)

_Base :_ Gundam Wing

_Auteur :_ moon cat 22 et misao maxwell

_Genre :_ UA, yaoi et je sais pas quoi lol

_Disclaimer :_

Bon malheureusement les persos nous appartiennent pas mais ça nous empêche pas de nous en servir pour not' fic. L'idée de cette fic reviens à mon associée moon cat et j'espère que vous allez aimer et sinon bah bonne lecture les p'tits loups

**Chapitre 1 : Duo Maxwell**

Je me présente, Duo Maxwell, 19 ans fils du pasteur Maxwell et d'Hélène Maxwell ,une femme exemplaire, et mécanicien dans l'air force américaine. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'un fils de pasteur fait dans les forces armées surtout que je ne partage pas l'idée de « faisons la guerre pour sauver des vies et pour la paix dans le monde ». Nan...je trouves ces paroles et les gens qui osent les prononcés trop hypocrite. Pour moi la guerre n'est qu'une horrible boucherie engagée pour le simple plaisir des hommes qui les engendrent. Quoi qu'il en soit je me suis malgré ce que je viens de vous dire je suis quand même le mécanicien première classe Maxwell de l'air force américaine. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'un jeune homme comme moi fait sur un des porte avions américains en partance pour les mer du pacifique en ce jour de printemps 1945 pour livrer une bataille contre les Japonais (je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre eux :leur cuisine est excellente et j'ai même faillit y aller pendant les vacances) vous n'avez qu'a écoutez ce qui suit.

Aussi longtemps que je m'en souviennes, j'ai toujours été attiré par la mécanique, déjà à quatre ans, je m'amusais à bricoler la radio de maman (d'ailleurs elle avait pas l'air d'être contente quand je faisais ça. Je comprends pas pourquoi), c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai choisis la branche « mécanicien » et puis j'adore les avions...ils ont l'air tellement libres lorsqu'ils volent dans le ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous m'auriez dit il y a quatre ans que je m'engagerait dans l'armée, je vous aurai envoyé au premier asile du coin de toute urgence. Mais le 18 juin 1941, il est arrivé une chose horrible qui a grandement contribuer à ce que je me trouve aujourd'hui sur ce maudit rafiot à réviser un avion. Hilde Shbeiker a été une des nombreuses victimes que ce fou de Führer à faites. C'était une jeune fille, adorable, belle et pleine de vie que je considérait comme ma sœur depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Une allemande...juive. Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort je me suis juré de la venger. J'ai alors cherché le moyen d'y arriver et puis j'ai vu que l'air force recrutait des mécaniciens en ces temps de guerre...je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Bien sûr ça n'a pas été facile de faire accepter à mes parents que leur fils, qui détestait tant la guerre veulent entrer dans l'armée. Mais ils se sont montrer très compréhensif bien qu'il n'approuve pas vraiment mon choix. J'ai ensuite subi une formation de 3 ans dans une base spécialisée et lorsque l'on a demandé des hommes pour combattre les japonais dans les eaux du pacifique je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire. Et maintenant me voilà sur cet immense porte-avion en effervescence à l'approche de notre futur combat.

« -DUOOOOOO ! »

La voix de Quatre me sort de mes pensées. Quatre est une personne admirable que j'ai rencontrer au cours de ma formation. On est tout de suite devenus amis. Il vient d'une grande famille pacifiste arabe qui s'est installé en Amérique depuis bien des générations et comme pour moi il ne lui a pas été facile de faire accepté son choix à sa famille. Son père, Monsieur Rachid Raberba Winner, s'est marié à une américaine, c'est pourquoi il possède de magnifique prunelles azures et une chevelure dorée. Quatre est pilote. Le meilleur que je connaisse. Tout comme moi, il ne s'est pas embarqué dans cette guerre pour faire la guerre. Il veut juste que cette guerre se termine et protéger l'homme qu'il aime, un certain Trowa Barton qui fait parti de la résistance active française.

« -Oui Quatre qu'es ce qu'il y a ?dis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire »

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je dispose de la qualité de sourire tout le temps et de paraître joyeux en chaque occasion (L'une de mes devises étant « boys don't cry »). De plus, selon Quatre, il paraît que je suis capable de débiter un nombre incalculable de mot en très peu de temps. Ce sont ces « qualités » qui ont fait de moi le « clown » de l'équipage. (Un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de la guerre...voilà que je deviens poète bon reprenons...) Cependant je n'ai le droit à aucune remarque désobligeante de mes supérieurs car j'effectue toujours mon travail correctement dans le laps de temps impartit.

« -Non rien me répondit le petit blond en s'accoudant à la rampe du porte-avion. Regardes comme c'est beau ! me dit-il en regardant les eaux calmes du pacifique.

-Oui vraiment magnifique confirmais-je en m'appuyant à mon tour sur la rampe.

-SOLDATS ! s'écria notre commandant en nous faisant sursauter. Arrêtez de tirer au flan et préparez vous on atteint le point de contact dans deux jours ! nous ordonna t'il.

-Oui mon commandant ! répondit-on en cœur en se remettant au travail après avoir échangé un dernier sourire complice. »

Deux jours. Dans deux jours je vais participer à tout ce qui m'a le plus répugné dans ma courte existence. Dans deux jours je vais faire payer au Japonais ce que les Allemands on fait à Hilde...Maintenant que j'approche du but, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Après tout les japonais n'y étaient pour rien...de toute façon il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière et il me reste pas mal de bouleau à faire. Dans deux jours je serais fixé...pardonne-moi mon père car je vais pêcher...

Notes de Misao :

Bon alors ce chapitre à été écrit par mes soins j'espère qu'il vous à plu. N'hésiter pas a nous laisser une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt pour une présentation de Hee-chan par Mime (moon cat) kissous

Notes de Moon Cat : Lol comme vous z'avez pu le constater nous avons pu assister à un magnifique chapitre héhé !!!Bravo misette t'es vraiment géniale !!! Alors soyez gentil une tite review !!! Quant à l'idée de cette fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaît !!! Me suis creusée la tête pour en trouver une originale !!! Sur ceux gros gros bisoussssssssssss à tousss !!!!!!!


	2. introduction 2

**Base :** gundam wing

**Couple :** héhé 01x02

**Genres :** romance, drame.

**_Notes des auteurs :_**

_notes de Misao:_ Voilà un super chapitre de ma tite moony chan. ALors kes z'en pensez elle en a du style ma moony héhé enfin bref j'espère ke ca vous a plu même si j'en doute pas trop et encore une foi pour le retard tout est de ma faute gomene

_Moon cat :_ Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pour le retarddddd de gros pti soucis qu'on eu désolée à toutes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En tout un énorme merci pour toutes ces reviews !!!! Faut dire ke ma moman écrit très très biennnnnnnn !!!!! C'est la meilleure !!! Sur ceux voici mon humble travaillll bonne lecture !!!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_recca:_ contente que ce chapitre t'es plus Voilà enfin la super suite de moon cat désolée pour le retard c'est entièrement ma faute uu""

_Siria Black:_ la voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente c'est ma faute a moi vv. Contente que tu montre autant d'enthousiasme pour notre fic et j'espère que l'attente ne t'empèchera pa de continuer a nous lire

_AkinoSabaku:_ héhé normal que le scénario soit pas mal c'est moony qu'a eut l'idée elle a tout plein de bonnes idée ma fillou...bref je m'égare un peu en tout cas contente que ça te plaise et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les UA et bien sur je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi YAOI POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Yuna chan:_ Yunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa contente que notre fanfic te plaise et euuuuuuuh...gomene pour le retard...c'est ma faute honteuse

_Yohina:_ héhé vi t'a raison la suite est bien évidement le point de vue de Hee-chan...D'ailleurs je vous conseille à tous de la lire moon cat écrit vraiment trop bien c'est un vrai plaisir de la lire

_Gayana:_ vraiment ravie que ça te plaise j'éspère que tu continura a nous lire tout au long de la fic et surtout à nous faire par de tes commentaires (bon ou mauvais c'est comme ça qu'on apprends). Gros bisous et bonne lecture

_Sandra-chan:_ voilà donc la suite écrite par ma moony j'espère qu'elle te plaira tjs autant bien que je n'en doute pas moi je l'aime bien c'te suite lol kissus

_Onna Heera:_ je suis très honorée que cette fic te plaise...nan vraiment j'aime beaucoup tes fic et je suis content que t'ai accroché a la notre...ca fait super plaisir...enfin bref voila la suite et désolée pour le retard

_Introduction 2 : Heero_

Heero, Heero Yuy c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme.. Mon vrai nom je ne l'ai jamais connu.. né de parents inconnus.. Triste non ? A vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce vide, de ce trou dans mon passé que je ne pourrais jamais combler.. Je n'ai pas eu le temps quand j'y repense je trouve cela étrange...Ai-je été aimé ? Désiré ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.. Aucune trace, seulement du vide... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement... qu'ai-je raté ? Ma vie aurait-elle put être différente ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et me forçant quelque peu je chasse ces pensées et plonge mon regard dans ce soleil couchant d'une couleur si belle si sanguine, se reflétant dans cet océan aux reflets argentés... Captivé par ce paysage oui je l'ai toujours été... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop peut être parce que c'est la seule chose qui n'ait jamais changé dans ma vie...

Couché sur l'avant de son avion, Heero Yuy fixait cet horizon sans fin dans ce crépuscule de printemps 1945.. Son esprit semblait voguer au-dessus des vagues tel un oiseau libre et pourtant son corps était là allongé, la brise marine caressant son doux visage, jouant avec ces cheveux bruns en bataille et faisant frissonner ses muscles détendus et élancés. Et comme son corps dans ses yeux se lisaient une douce quiétude... Lentement, en écoutant le doux son des vagues se brisant sur la coque du porte avion japonais, il ferma ses beaux yeux cobalt et se sentit libre... Libre loin de tout, loin de cette guerre qui était pourtant la sienne et proche du ciel. Oui sa place était là haut avec son avion...

Je tendis ma main vers le ciel et sentit l'air glisser entre mes doigts, j'aurais voulu l'attraper, qu'il m'emporte dans le ciel voler avec lui tel un oiseau...

« HEERO !! » Etonné et sortie de ma rêverie je sursautai puis me tournai vers cette voix râleuse, ma stupéfaction grandit lorsque je découvris son visage.. Le capitaine de l'aviation japonaise se tenait là devant moi. Rapidement je glissais de mon avion et me mis au garde à vous attendant sa réplique cinglante.

« Humph !! Si nous n'étions pas en guerre, il y a longtemps que vous auriez subit une punition exemplaire soldat !! »

Cela me ramena à la réalité et à mon devoir la guerre faisait rage et moi je me prélassais alors que mes coéquipiers travaillaient sur le porte-avion en ébullition, quel idiot je devais faire...

« Mais ne restez pas plantez la !!!! Remuez vous !! Ils vont bientôt arriver !!! »

« Hai ! » Je me mis à courir sentant le regard de mon supérieur dans mon dos.. Il semblait vraiment impatient d'accueillir ces américains, ces soldats dont la notion d'honneur était inconnu, ou le sens du devoir passait dans la camaraderie et dont aucun ne savait mourir avec dignité... Si puissantes et si différentes telles étaient ces deux armées moi je n'étais qu'un jeune aviateur qui ne connaissait rien des joies et des malheurs de la vie mais juste le plaisir innocent de voler.

Machinalement je me mis à vérifier des pièces d'avions, les paroles de mes camarades me survolaient, me traversaient et étrangement j'étais calme malgré l'effervescence autour de moi, le stress, la gloire et la mort rien ne me touchait contrairement aux autres... pourquoi ? je ne le savais que trop bien depuis petit je fus préparer à la guerre un orphelin n'avais pas son mot à dire, il devait juste écouter ou être rejeté....Simple et cruelle telle fut cette décision qui m'accapare depuis 18ans. Fixant chacun de mes camarades je tentai de comprendre, oui de comprendre leurs sentiments, toutes ces sensations qui envahissaient chacun de leurs membres se dessinant sur leurs visages, qui faisaient jaillir une fièvre dans leurs yeux, cette soif de victoire, cette flamme d'honneur consumant leur cœur.. Mais chose pathétique je n'y arrivait pas.. C'est alors qu'une annonce se fit entendre les américains étaient à peu près à 2 jours d'ici. Ces simples mots firent bondir quelques soldats et une passion indescriptible s'empara d'eux. Quant à moi j'eus un simple rictus nerveux, je n'avais qu'une envie les rencontrer et les affronter...

Soudain je sentis un regard me sonder comme je dévisageais mes compagnons. Lentement je relevais la tête pour croiser ces yeux sombres que je connaissais si bien. Assis sur une table quelque peu éloignée de la mienne, Wufei m'observa un court instant et repris son travail. Wufei Chang, jeune chinois recueillit par une famille japonaise.. Mon seul et véritable ami je crois, Doué d'un sens de l'honneur hors du commun et je l'admire pour cela.. Jamais je n'aurais crut capable quelqu'un d'être aussi dévoué à son pays, à cette guerre... et pour cela je le respectais énormément. Je regardais une dernières fois mes compagnons en constatant que seul Wufei et moi étions calme.. Etions nous si différent des autres ? Sûrement...

Mais je devais me concentrer. Sur mon honneur, je m'apprêtai à ôter la vie à mes ennemis au prix probable de ma mort...

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bon ben voilà c'est finit.. Alors verdict on tue l'auteur ou pas ??? En tout cas la suite arrivera bientôt écrite par misettee !!!! Ma super moman !! Gros kissus à toutes !!Moon cat et Misao


	3. Annonce

Bonjour à tous ! Et non nous n'avons pas abandonné la fic ! Nous ne comptons pas le faire ! Pour cela laissez moi vous expliquer la situation actuelle.

Misao et moi même nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien et le problème d'écriture de la fic est du simplement au fait que Misao est dans l'armée. Par conséquent, les fois ou elle peut utiliser son pc son extrêmement rare... De plus nous n'habitons pas du tout au même endroit ! Autant vous dire qu'écrire un chapitre à deux se révèle très compliqué ! Nous avons néanmoins déjà nos idées quant à la suite des événements. Pour le moment nous allons commencer à rédiger le 3eme chapitre, en essayant de nous concerter le plus possible. Sachez aussi qu'il ne sera pas là avant août car les vacances de Misao ne commenceront quand fin juillet.

Merci de votre compréhension, mais aussi merci d'avoir lu ce mot !

Moon cat et Misao .


End file.
